scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydorian Union
The Hydorian Union, interstellar explorers, tamers of the power of sound, people of the sea. They originate from the planet Aquaterra, or Hydoria for short, and now they are looking for more planets. What is a Hydorian? They are an advanced species, there are many theories of how they originated, some say that a failed hyperspace jump test in 2112 CE launched them to Hydoria and they adapted, other speculations say that they were "Intelligently created" there, these are just a few, but let's get to the point. An Aquahumanis, or Hydorian for short, is human like in structure, they are actually a mammal, though some think different. they have heavily webbed feet and hands, and the average Hydorian is about 7 feet tall, their skin is very smooth and is heavily waterproof, it can be an arrange of colours, like teal, light blue, dark blue, dark purple and even grey, their hair can be teal, green, brown, black and dark blue, there are 2 types of Hydorians, Aquabulehumans, or Royal Hydorians, and normal Hydorians, Royal Hydorians are of the Royal family, and have spotted backs. there is a species of Hydorians that is a Hydorian-Human cross, and they originate on the planet of Cornellia. Hydorians and Cornellians alike have normal Human names. What kind of tech do they have? Hydorians can harness the power of sound, they have a variety of soundbased weapons like a Designated Sound Cannon, or DSC for short, can push back forces and also cause temporary deafness, it is used mostly for crowd control and is categorized as a non-lethal weapon, they also use alot of railgun and gauss technology to fire weapons, as gauss and railgun allow explosives to be used in weapons. Hydorians have advanced shielding technology and have advanced terraforming techniques. The Hydorians use a disk with many variants of explosives, they use them as grenades and also in Disk Launchers, or Diskers, is the equivelant of a rocket launcher. Railgun and gauss technology is used in hand held weapons and shipbased weapons, a ships front cannons are a Heavy Magnetically Accelerated Cannon, or an H/MAC, there are many variations of the MAC cannon. Hydorian ships are very well rounded and usually have the names of their captains, such as the famous "H.M.S James Whitefield" that destroyed an enemy capital ship alone. What kind of culture do they have? Hydorians are peaceful and live in small communities, making life easier, Hydorians can easily accept humans and other races into their culture, they are eco-friendly and have most factories in space and use hydro-electric, wind and solar power for alot of things, and most ships have cold fusion reactors powering them. What languages do they speak? These languages are required for graduation and citizens. #English #Swedish The languages of those listed below are required for government officials and high ranking personel. #English #Swedish #German #Dutch #French #Russian The past In 2112, an FTL failure launched about 300 people into the Hydorian planet, the planet was not originally very much water, it was first a very moist atmosphere, and had plentiful wildlife, in 2171, the weather dramatically changed, a small meteor headed straight into the poles, it melted 10% of it and the planet flooded, save for a few mountain tops as islands. Category:SAP1